Sibling relations and mental health
See also References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Bank, S.P. & Kahn, M.D. (1982) The Sibling Bond. New York, NY: Basic Books. *Canning, L (2006) Rethink siblings survey. Rethink, London *Ironside,V. (2003) The Wise Mouse. London:Young Minds. *Johnson, J.T. (1988) Hidden Victims: An Eight Stage Healing Process for Families and Friends of the Mentally Ill. New York, N.Y: Double Day. Papers *Cicerelli, V. (1991) Sibling relationships in middle and old age. In G.H. Brody (Ed) Sibling relationships: Their causes and consequences, 47-73. Norwood, N.J: Ablex. *Curson,D. & Sharkey, S.(2006) ‘Out of the mouths of babes’: Drawing upon siblings’ experiences to develop a therapeutic board game for siblings and children with a chronic illness. Clinical Psychology Forum, 159, 36-38 *Davtian,H.(2003) UNAFAM study of the needs of siblings. EUFAMI Newsletter, 11, 14-16 *Dunn, J. (2000) State of the art: Siblings. The Psychologist, 13, 5, 244-248. *Fisher, H., Tobitt, S. Saleem, S. and Steele, S. (2004a) Siblings’ and mothers’ grief reactions to the diagnosis of psychosis in a young family member. Schizophrenia Research, 70(supplement 1), 88 *Fisher, H., Bordass, E., & Steele, H. (2004b), Siblings’ experience of having a brother or sister with first-episode psychosis. Schizophrenia Research, 70 (Supplement 1), 88. *Gerace, L.M., Camilleri, D. & Ayres, L. (1993) Sibling Perspectives on schizophrenia and the family. Schizophrenia Bulletin, 19, 3, 637-647. *Goetting, A. (1986) The developmental tasks of siblingship over the life cycle.Journal of Marriage and the Family, 48, 703-714. *Harris, E.G. (1988) My brother’s keeper: Siblings of chronic patients as allies in family treatment. In D. Kahn & K.G. Lewis (Eds) Siblings in therapy: Life Span and Clinical Issues, 314-338. New York: W.W. Norton. *Kinsella, K., Anderson, R. Anderson, W. (1996) Coping skills, strengths and needs as perceived by adult offspring and siblings of people with mental illness: A retrospective study. Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal, 20(2), 24-32 *Lukens, E. Thorning, H. & Lohrer, S., (2002) How siblings of those with severe mental illness perceive services and support. Journal of Psychiatric Practice, 8(6),354-364 *Magliano, L., Fadden, G., Fiorillo, A., Malangone, C., Sorrentino, D., Robinson, A. & Maj, M. (1999) Family burden and coping strategies in schizophrenia: Are key relatives really different to other relatives? Acta Psychiatrica Scandanavica, 99, 10-15. *Marsh,D. Dickens,R. Koeske,R. Yackovich,N. Wilson,J. Leichliter,J. & McQuillis,V. (1993) Troubled journey: Siblings and children of people with mental illness. Innovations and Research, 2(2), 13-23 *Miller, F., Dworkin, J., Ward, M & Barone, D. (1990) A Preliminary Study of Unresolved Grief in Families of Seriously Mentally Ill Patients. Hospital and Community Psychiatry, 42,12, 1321-1325. *Mulder & Lines, (2005) A sibling’s guide to psychosis. Information, ideas and resources. Canadian Mental Health association, Toronto, Canada *O’Shea, M. (2000) The impact on siblings of psychosis within the family: a comparison with key relatives. Unpublished Doctoral Clinical Psychology Thesis, University of Birmingham *Samuels, S & Chase, L. (1979) The well sibling of schizophrenics. American Journal of Family Therapy, 7, 24-35. *Shanas, E. (1979) Social myth as hypothesis: The case of the family relations of old people. The Gerontologist, 19, 3-9. *Sin, J., Moone, N & Harris, P. (2008). Siblings of individuals with first-episode psychosis: understanding their experiences and needs. Journal of Psychosocial Nursing and Mental Health Services, 46(6), 33-40. *Smith,J. Fadden, G. and O’Shea, M.(2009, In Press) Interventions with siblings. In F. Lobban and C. Barrowclough (Eds.) A Casebook of Family Interventions for Psychosis. Chichester: Wiley and Sons *Smith,J. Fadden,G. and Taylor,L.(2009, In Press) The Needs of siblings in First Episode Psychosis In P.French, M.Reed, J.Smith, M.Rayne and D.Shiers (Eds) Early Intervention in Psychosis: Promoting Recovery. Oxford: Blackwell Publishing Ltd. *Solomon,P. & Draine, J.(1995) Subjective burden among family members of mentally ill adults: Reactions to stress, coping and adaptation. American Journal of Orthopsychiatry, 65(3) 419-427 *Titleman, D. & Pysk, L. (1991) Grief, guilt and identification in siblings of schizophrenic individuals. Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic, 55, 72-84. Additional material Books Papers *health Google Scholar External links Category:Sibling relations Category:Family relations and mental health